


Talk With a Vampire-chan

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [9]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, vampire, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Update: After a lot of thought, I have decided to tag this into the Superpowers AU. I've gone back and forth on whether this should be part of it. Ultimately I decided that while it doesn't fit the formula of the others, it'll help set up some stuff for the future. Maybe there's more to this setting. Maybe there's... deeper lore? Gasp!Though I might have rework a few of the details said in here to make it fit better with the SPAU, as it wasn't originally written with that in mind. I'll try to remember to signpost it should that happen. Just keep it in mind regardless.What if Chisato was a vampire, and what if Aya accidentally found out?!Maybe it wouldn't actually be that bad, since this is a mostly fluffy little thing.





	Talk With a Vampire-chan

**Author's Note:**

> So much for taking a longer break from writing... but this idea has been growing in me ever since I saw [this Tumblr post](http://biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.tumblr.com/post/179602083722/theawkwardchimera-biggest-gaudiest-patronuses). So not exactly the typical vampire story, but it seemed like it might be fun to do.
> 
> Though it wasn't guaranteed it was going to be Bandori, nor Aya/Chisato. Until today I couldn't decide what characters or setting might fit into this idea. The idea of Chisato floated around a bit, though her whole big backstory is the child actor thing. So until I hit upon a way to explain that away, I was effectively stuck. Then Aya seemed like the most fitting option to be the one to discover her. I like KaoChisa, but I don't feel confident in writing Kaoru, really. There's a reason I keep her appearances in my fics short. Not that I have much experience with Aya either, but I felt my odds were better.
> 
> Besides, Aya can kinda work together with any, or all, of the other Pasupare members. So I tend to (half) jokingly think of the Pastel*Palettes as "Aya's sweet harem".

Aya opened the door. "Chisato-ch... an?"

"Oh... Aya-chan..." Chisato looked at her wide eyes.

* * *

"You seem remarkably calm, Aya-chan," Chisato said.

Aya shifted uncomfortably.

"Or are you perhaps so terrified you don't even dare cry?" Chisato said in a playful voice.

_I'm Maruyama Aya, and I just walked in on my friend Shirasagi Chisato while a pair of large wings stuck out from her back. I don't know what's going to happen to me now._

"Ah, no, don't actually cry, Aya-chan! I'm sorry, I was just teasing," Chisato said hurriedly as she saw tears forming in Aya's eyes, and held forth the tissue box to let Aya take one.

"Ch-Chisato-chan... w-what are you going to do to me?" Aya asked nervously, wiping her eyes.

"Do to you? Nothing," Chisato said. "I just figured we should... ah... talk. About what you saw."

The wings were gone now, but the sight was burned into Aya's mind.

"I-I didn't see anything," Aya said.

Chisato sighed. "You're a terrible liar, Aya-chan," she said, slight disapproval in her voice.

"Chisato-chan..." Aya's lower lip was quivering. "W-wait, you are Chisato-chan, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Chisato smiled gently. "I am the one and only Shirasagi Chisato," she said. "And... um... I'm not sure there's any good way of saying this... so I'll just say it. I'm a vampire."

"Eh?" Aya thought she must have heard that wrong. "Vampire? But those don't... exist..."

Chisato chuckled. "You saw my wings, and still you say that? Well, they're not the only things I keep hidden," she said, and raised a hand to her face. She pulled a corner of her lip up, and revealed a really pointy fang.

Aya went pale. "A-are you going to e-e-eat me?" she stuttered forth.

"Oh heavens no, of course not," Chisato said quickly. "It's unfortunate that you saw me, I was so sure I had locked the door, but I wouldn't do anything so grisly." She crossed her legs. "I don't like eating anything I can talk to. You have no idea how much it kills the appetite to have someone say 'please don't eat me'. Or 'please eat me', for that matter. Such a turnoff." It was bizarre how casually she was talking about this.

Morbid curiosity drove Aya to ask: "Th-then how do you get blood?"

Chisato's expression turned awkward. "I prefer not to, these days," she said.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's not strictly necessary," Chisato said. She definitely seemed awkward. "It's more like... a vitamin deficiency, I believe they call it. Since we can't actually get vitamins from sunlight, and regular food only has so much... it was more of a... practical thing. Blood is very nutritious. But since humans invented vitamin tablets, there are alternatives. I can handle a mostly normal diet, with some supplements."

It sounded like she was choosing her words carefully, and perhaps not telling the whole story, but Aya wasn't sure if she dared to press the issue.

"But you go out in the sun..." Aya said instead. Sure, Chisato disappeared for work a lot, but she had still gone outside with them several times.

"Another modern convenience," Chisato said with a smile. "We... um... there's been developed some improved sunscreens that let us go outside, and act just like regular people. Sure, I have to be a little careful, but I don't have to dress as heavily as I used to, and-" She stopped herself. Whatever she had been about to say went unsaid.

Aya was again too nervous to press the issue.

"Ahem," Chisato cleared her throat. "Should I happen to go outside without the right preparations... it wouldn't be pretty. I... probably wouldn't die, if I found shelter quickly..."

Aya didn't really want to think about it. There was another thing that had stuck in her mind. "Used to?" she brought up hesitantly.

"Oh. Yes. I've been around for a while," Chisato admitted.

"How long?" Aya couldn't stop herself from asking.

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age, Aya-chan," Chisato said, though she sounded more amused than offended. "Let's just say it's been long enough."

"W-wait, but... I've seen you on TV," Aya said.

"Ah yes, the child actor Shirasagi Chisato," Chisato smiled again. "That's me, true enough. How do I put this... as you might imagine, living for a long time can mean you occasionally run out of ideas for things to do. Get bored." Aya nodded. Not that she could actually know what that was like, but it sounded reasonable. "But there's a way to revert to being physically young again, and grow up once more. It has its issues, but it's a way to kill a couple of decades. And to learn more about how current society works. There's only so much you can experience as an adult, after all."

"Oh..." Aya wasn't sure what more to say.

"So, will you keep my secret, Aya-chan?" Chisato asked.

"Uh... w-what happens if I don't...?" Aya asked, then immediately regretted doing so once it was too late to take it back.

"Aya-chan..." Chisato's voice had a tinge of disappointment. "I would have to disappear, I suppose. It's not certain anyone would believe you, but I doubt my mother would want to take the risk."

"Oh..." Aya felt bad for even asking. Even if Chisato wasn't human, she didn't want to do that to her. Didn't want her to go away. They were still friends, right? "I promise to not tell anyone, Chisato-chan," she said, as firmly as she could.

Chisato's expression lit up. "Thank you, Aya-chan," she said. "You might be a terrible liar, but I trust you on this."

Aya smiled back, even if it was a somewhat backhanded compliment. "So... you're really not going to eat me?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Well, if you're offering..." Chisato grinned. "A joke, Aya-chan, forgive me," she said after seeing the colour drain from Aya's face, and laughed. "I meant what I said earlier. Besides, biting is a rather... intimate thing. I don't want to do it to just anyone unless I have to." Her eyes widened a bit, and she blushed, as if she had just said something she hadn't meant to.

"Oh, I see, okay," Aya said, a little relieved, though curious. What was so bad about what Chisato had just said?

"It feels strangely relieving that you know, actually. One less thing to worry about," Chisato said. She seemed more relaxed, even if it hadn't really been noticeable that she was tense before. If Aya hadn't seen both before and after, she likely wouldn't have been able to tell.

Chisato seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey, Aya-chan. Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure?" Aya wondered what it could be.

"Would you consider going out with me?" Chisato asked.

Aya blinked. "Eh?" She felt shocked. That had been just about the last thing she expected to hear right now.

Chisato's cheeks were a little rosy. "To be honest, I think you're unbearably cute. I have entertained the idea of asking you out, but I couldn't risk letting you find out about me," she confessed. "However, now that you know anyway... what do you say?"

"Uuhh..." Aya wasn't sure how to respond. She wouldn't have guessed that at all from Chisato's behaviour until then. Maybe that was the power of a skilled actor?

"I..." Chisato casually looked away, as if there was simply something else in the room that had caught her eye. "I'll understand if you say no, considering all you've just learned. But I would be grateful if you at least considered it." She sounded calm and composed, but her cheeks were still a hue of pink.

Aya didn't think she was ready to make such a decision on the spot, but she felt bad about the idea of just refusing outright. "I'll think about it..." she said bashfully.

"Oh! Good. Good, that's... that's all I ask," Chisato said. "I'll be looking forward to your response. Not that you have to hurry, or anything, of course." She seemed flustered.

Aya couldn't help giggling a little. It was weird to think that something as scary as a vampire could be so cute. From what Chisato had said, maybe they weren't actually that scary? Or maybe that was dangerous to assume.

"Anyway," Chisato cleared her throat again, and looked back at Aya. "We should- Aya-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Didn't I say not to cry?" Chisato said, slightly resigned, as she reached for the box of tissues again.

"Huh?" Aya reached up to her cheek, and found it was wet. "Oh... s-sorry, Chisato-chan, I... I guess I'm just relieved." She sniffed.

Chisato took it upon herself to wipe Aya's tears. "I suppose you will always be you," she said with a smile. "But we have to get going, you know. Practice starts in a few minutes, and we can't be too late."

"Oh, right. You're right," Aya said, grabbing another tissue herself to wipe her eyes properly. Though as she got up, she realised there was one more question she wanted to ask. "Um... why did you have your wings out in the first place, Chisato-chan?"

"Uh... well... I start to feel uncomfortable if I don't get to stretch them every so often... cramped, you could say..." Chisato seemed embarrassed. "I thought it would be fine. But I suppose I should make sure to always wait until I'm home from now on." She sighed.

"Oh, I see..."

Finding out that one of her best friends was a vampire was not something Aya had expected to happen that day. Nor that said friend would then ask her out. To be fair she wouldn't have expected either to happen on any day. Right now she had to focus on practice (perhaps easier said than done), but afterwards she had some serious thinking to do.


End file.
